The present invention relates to a glasses wiper structure in which a separable fixing member is used to fix the wiping unit on the clamping arm to facilitate the installation of the wiping unit.
Conventionally, a piece of plush is used to wipe the spectacles of a pair of glasses so as to remove the dirt accumulating on the surfaces of the spectacles. Such plush is often placed in a glasses box. In the case that the glasses box is not carried with a user, it will be quite inconvenient for the user to solely carry the wiping plush. Moreover, the plush tends to be contaminated and miss. To solve the above problems, a portable glasses wiper has been developed. The glasses wiper includes a V-shaped clamping arm. Each free end of the clamging arm is disposed with a round head section having an engaging tenon at the center. Two sides of the engaging tenon are disposed with engaging projections and a longitudinal resilient space. The glasses wiper further includes two wiping members engaged in the engaging tenon. Each wiping member is composed of a case seat, a soft pad (such as sponge), a wiping cloth and a fixing plate. The case seat is disc-like. The soft pad is adhered to an upper close end of the case seat. The wiping cloth wraps the soft pad and the peripheral wiping cloth is collected and received in a receiving space of the bottom of the case seat. The fixing plate is positioned in the receiving space. The fixing plate is formed with a central slot. In use of such glasses wiper, the spectacle of the glasses is positioned between the two wiping members and wiped by the wiping cloth. The above portable glasses wiper is able to wipe and clean the spectacles. However, the clamping arm of such glasses wiper is V-shaped so that after one of the wiping members is installed on the clamping arm, it is necessary to outward expand the clamping arm and shorten the length of the engaging tenon to a certain extent so as to enlarge the space for the fixing plate to pass over the height of the tenon and insert the tenon into the slot of the fixing plate. When expanding the clamping arm, the interconnecting section of the clamping arm tends to deform or damage due to concentration of stress. In the case that the tenon is designed with shorter length, the installation will be unreliable and the wiping members may detach during wiping.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a glasses wiper structure including a clamp body, two wiping units and two fixing members. The clamp body has two clamping arms on two sides. A free end of each of the clamping arms is formed with a perforation for a projecting post of the fixing member to pass from outer side to inner side of the clamping arm through the perforation thereof. A free end of the projecting post is formed with oblique engaging ribs. Each wiping unit from outer side to inner side includes a fabric material, a soft pad, a case seat and a fixing seat which are stacked together. The case seat is placed on bottom side of the soft pad and the fabric material wraps the soft pad and the case seat. The excessive peripheral fabric material is collected between the case seat and the fixing seat. The fixing seat and the case seat are respectively formed with a through hole and a blind hole corresponding to the perforation of the clamping arm. The oblique engaging ribs of the projecting post of the fixing member are passed through the perforation of the clamping arm and the through hole of the fixing seat to engage into the blind hole of the case seat so as to firmly associate the wiping unit with the clamping arm.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: